


QUEEN OF HEARTS...

by TheBroken



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Heart-Melting Sweetness, Hugs, Kisses, Love, Romance, Tear-Jerking Affection And Tenderness, Tenderness, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentines Gifts, canon lesbian characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroken/pseuds/TheBroken
Summary: It's Valentine's day, and Mei is swamped with cards and chocolate from admirers, crushers, and outright sycophants.But to Yuzu, this day is not about candy and flattery...
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	QUEEN OF HEARTS...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines' day... and may everyday be Valentines' day for you!..

Mei sighed as she kicked off her shoes in the entranceway to the apartment, noting with pleasure that Yuzu's were already there. Her favorite person on earth was home. It was the last Valentines' day she would have as a student of the Academy, and she was actually grateful. More than _two dozen_ girls had come forward, pledging either friendship, undying love, or lust in the little cards they had included with the fine candy they had gifted her with. Most girls would have been in heaven, but it left her feeling sad, and a little disgusted. She would not be reciprocating on White Day, with but a few exceptions! The box from Himeko was completely sincere; she loved and admired her best friend Mei-Mei. But, outside of the ones who clearly just wanted a hot roll in the hay, _despite_ her being spoken for, and which she had coldly rebuffed in those cases, and between the others, silly schoolgirl crushes and sentiments from favor- seekers that were about as sincere as a politician, she had thought of tossing most of the lot. However, it _could_ be shared around with the family for weeks! 

Because, _well_ ,... _it **was** fine candy_...

 _"Oh, that beautiful smell!"_ she thought happily.

Her nostrils were tempted almost immediately by a certain lovely girl's fine cooking, clearly, in progress!

What was this?

Sitting on the table was a romantic place setting for two; candles, the smell of exquisite cooking, and the most beautiful cake, clearly home-made, redolent of the smells' of citrus and flowers. Her Yuzu must have made this while she was away the day before, and her skills at baking had improved exponentially since that first one she had made, _and it had been lovely!_

_And Yuzu was engaged right now in making a memorable Valentines' day feast to enjoy before the elegant dessert!_

The dark-haired girl slipped into the kitchen to find her Angel working at her fragrant dishes in an assemblage of pans on the stove-top. She had gone all out, and it was just for her! A warm glow filled her heart, as an unconscious soft sound of pleasure caused her to unwittingly announce her presence.

The sweet blonde turned around with a smile. "Mei! I thought I heard you come in!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around her. Mei responded delightedly in kind... except for the bags of candy clunking against her beloved. She hadn't put them away or even put them down.

 _"Oh no!_ " she thought, _"Here I am with all of this candy, and..."_ She let the thought hang, miserable with embarrassment for her Yuzu's sake, as well as her own. Well she knew, there had probably been no such avalanche for her Yuzu- never the most popular student in school, to put it charitably. Victim of rumors, the target of pointed snubbing... And she could never figure why. The girls' warm, generous, and open personality should have made her a social dynamo. But she had her little set, and anyone who did take the time to seek her company was rewarded many-fold by the small effort.

The dark-haired girl looked up at the other at last. "Yuzu...I..." she sat the candy down, not knowing what to say, except for one thing she was glad for: The gift she had bought for Yuzu, hidden in the bookcase on Mei's desk in the girl's room. "Just one moment, Angel!" she whispered, going to retrieve the gift, and hoping desperately her beloved would like it. 

Mei noted with pleasure and relief, that the modest Yuzu had received several gifts of candy and cards from friends at school; Harumin, Matsuri, Nene, a couple of other people, and had placed them upon their bed, beyond a doubt, intending to share them with Mei, Ume, and Shou... _"Oh! One from Himeko!_ " Mei noted. The two really were getting along so much better this last year! 

There it was! A heart-shaped silver locket on a graceful chain, in which a small, perfect 3-D picture of Mei resided... " _She always says she wants me close at all times! A meaningful gift- not just candy!"_ Mei reasoned. She padded back to the kitchen where Yuzu, and a wonderful smelling dinner, awaited! Yuzu turned as she came in, only to be presented with the thoughtful gift, resplendent in its heart-shaped box. 

"Happy Valentine's day, Angel!" whispered the awkward, blushing Mei. The winsome blonde was predictably ecstatic, she could have given her a silly card, a small box of honmei-chocos... any token of love, really, and she would have been in the clouds. But this was exactly the sort of old-fashioned (Even a little corny!) gesture that she adored. Taking the necklace out, she clutched it to her bosom lovingly before placing it around her graceful neck, opening it, and viewing the picture of her lover with obvious delight. She then unleashed her emotions on her more than willing recipient. Hugging, smooching, squeezes- all sweeter than honey, she rained the love down, while Mei blissfully soaked up the affection like a sponge, and even returning it, a look of clear enjoyment on her face. Emboldened, she was out with an _"I love you, Yuzu!"_ before she thought of it. She had proudly been making astonishing progress in her ability to express herself!

" I love you too, so very much, Mei! Oh, it's so beautiful!" gushed the blonde, literally bouncing with excitement. She led her violet-eyed lover into the dining room and bade her wait a moment. She came back, giving her a small, heart-shaped box. Mei thanked her, patiently removing the intricate wrapping so that it didn't rip. Opening the box at last, she got a puzzled look on her face.

It was completely empty.

Mei thought a moment. " I don't understand, Yuzu." she finally admitted.

Her lover sat down beside her on the couch.

 _"This day,_ ' she began thoughtfully, _'as you probably always have, even before I knew you, you have received gifts of cards with_ _blandishments of love, affection, and passion. Gifts of candy, gifts of all sorts, probably."_

_"Hearts, hearts, and more hearts."_

_"You've been buried in them today. "_

_"But on this day for lovers, I, who love you more than anyone on earth, have given you an empty, heart-shaped box. It's very pretty really, but- that's not the point."_

She pulled Mei into a hug, with a kiss so warm and passionate, her violet eyes shut in pure pleasure. Their lips were sealed together for a long moment. They finally broke the locking of their enthusiastic lips with a snap like a sweet, crisp, and _very juicy_ apple. Yuzu continued...

 _"You've gotten hearts all day long, full of all kinds of things. But I have given you an empty box, to say..."_ and here, she brought Mei's hands to her bosom, where the dark-haired beauty felt a powerful throbbing that pounded in tandem with her own. She then placed a hand gently upon her beloved's chest, which was joyfully beating like a quadruple-time march, as her breath rose and fell in short, rapid bursts. Yuzu's damp eyes filled with sweet, glorious love, and shone with promise.

 _Her voice came out half a sigh, half a whisper_ :

_" I give it to say: When you've got the **real thing,** lover... why do you need another **candy heart?** "_


End file.
